


SF_11 俺×铁

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	1. SF_11（1/3） 俺×铁

 

SF_11（1/3） 俺×铁 

     

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺

※ 不接受就别往下点了

※ ~~边干边吃奶的~~ 年下

**※ WARNING：Prostitution·Pubes-Shaving**

※ 没有修改也不想修改的半截稿子，这才是SF吧（顿悟

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    

    周铁在石凳上坐了许久。

    偶尔有路过的人前来搭讪，但见他攥着衣角躲闪着不发一语，便觉着无趣而离开了。

    夜色渐深，公园里的人却多了些。周铁瑟缩着肩膀，似乎想将自己埋入阴影中。想着已经拖了一周多的书本费和快要见底的米桶，周铁又开始沮丧。

    前几周因为中暑头晕，把推车弄翻了，货料摔碎了不少。虽然老板见他可怜只让他赔一半，却也搭进了大半个月的工钱，工作也丢了。最近又是用工淡季，下家难找。

    似乎快要走投无路。

    今晚来这里，周铁当然知道自己要面对的是什么。别无他法，只能试一试了。

    虽然并不是没有过的经历，但也正是因为经历过，才更感到害怕和无助。

    

    “喂，一个人？我看你坐这儿好久了。”

    正在周铁内心挣扎时，旁边一个人影靠近坐了下来。

    “不说话？”

    “……”

    “来这儿的人，十个里四个约五个卖还有一个走错路。你是哪一个？”对方弯着的眼角带着笑意，透过树枝的月光在镜片上反射着白光。

    “我……”微热的气息靠近，周铁被惊得躲开了些，上身向后倾，撑着石凳的手臂有些发抖。

    不由分说，那人突然凑近，掂起周铁的下巴，轻啄了了口。

    “走吧。”

    还没反应过来刚才的亲吻，周铁就这么愣愣地被那人牵着手走出公园。

    

    窗外的风景走马灯般闪过，周铁只是呆呆地看着。

    车子转进一个僻静小区，停靠在一栋楼下。大概是新建小区，还没有什么人气，四周一片寂静。周铁内心的恐惧也开始逐渐放大，抓着安全带的手也越来越紧。如果可以，周铁简直想就这么跳车逃走。

    “上楼。”

    那人看着周铁攥紧的手，突然觉得有些好笑。他侧过身，帮周铁解开了安全带。手背像是故意地一般，蹭过周铁的脖颈。

    触碰传来的温度让周铁有些发软，但一想到眼下急需用钱，还是硬着头皮跟着那人上了电梯。

    18层的按键亮起。

    心跳声敲击着耳膜，周铁垂着头，涨红了脸。    

    

    “先洗澡吧，右转第一间”那人边解开领带边问，“来点儿酒么？”

    “不、不用……谢谢……”周铁有些局促。

    对方将钱包放在鞋柜上，鼓鼓的，一看便知里面的分量。

    “我不太清楚行情，完事了你自己拿吧。”那人冲周铁笑了笑，便进了小吧台开了瓶酒。

    周铁没有应话，只是默默转身按着那人的指引进了浴室。

    

    热气很快溢满了房间。镜子蒙上一层薄雾，周铁映在镜子中的赤裸身子也被遮住了。周铁抹着香波，蜜桃味的香甜掩盖不住内心泛起的苦涩。

    该说幸运么？干枯瘦弱的身体让人自卑，也让人没有欲望。周铁虽然鼓起勇去了那个公园，却也不认为现在的自己能找到交易对象。那人说他不知道行情，可自己也不知道。能按当年的来拿吗？可现在的老朽跟当年还青春的肉体全无可比性。不知道等会儿面对自己的是什么，只希望不是个变态的客人，如果在身上留下遮盖不住的痕迹的话，也不知该怎么向孩子解释……

    正在周铁心烦意乱的时候，推门被拉开了。略凉的空气侵入，周铁打了个寒颤。还未来得及转身，便被身后的人贴紧抱住。

    周铁僵直着身体，闭紧了双眼，由着对方的动作。

    双手顺着腰线滑前，在小腹打着圈，又向上攀，探着每一寸肌肤。那人的下巴靠着周铁左肩，嘴唇轻轻蹭着周铁的脖颈。 左手捏着胸前的果实轻轻搓揉，右手抚着肌肤向下探向鼠蹊。

    性器被抓住时，周铁被刺激得有些腿软，颤抖着弯了身子。背上的突出的脊柱形状碍得那人有些疼。

    “你好瘦噢。”

    握着根茎的手轻轻套弄着，时而在龟头上打着圈儿，时而抓揉着垂挂的囊袋。周铁平时几乎没有自慰，一直压抑着性欲的身体一旦被触碰，自然敏感许多。虽然被对方手淫得有些腿软，但周铁还是抓着淋浴开关额头抵着墙撑着身子。如果跪倒在地的话，就真的太丢脸了。

    刚抹上的香波搓着阴毛起了泡沫。那人低头看了眼泡沫中周铁挺立的性器，默不做声地从一边架子上取过了剃刀。

    转了个身子，对方背靠着墙，引导着周铁滑坐下来。他让周铁背靠着自己的胸膛，双手穿过周铁的膝窝，左手继续套弄着根茎保持挺立，右手握着剃刀抵在囊袋上。

    冰凉的触感让周铁惊得睁开了眼睛，看到胯下的剃刀，周铁感到害怕，本能得挣扎起来。

    “不要！”

    “不会划到的。”那人在周铁耳边低声说道，手里的动作也没停，“都算在费用里。”

    周铁想到钱，突然停止了挣扎，温顺地任由对方处置。但刀片蹭过肌肤的触感还是让他感到心惊肉跳，周铁闭上了眼，颤抖着身子，只希望那人能尽快结束手里的动作。

    像是看穿了周铁的心思，身后的人不紧不慢，一边给周铁手淫，一边慢吞吞地仔细剃着毛。那人使坏地把混杂着毛发的泡沫抹到剥开包皮的龟头上。柔滑中夹杂着粗糙的质感刺激着已经涨大敏感的龟头，周铁瑟缩着贴紧了对方的胸膛，两腿不自主地想要并拢。还好那人及时拿开了剃刀，才没有划破皮肤。

    “小心噢你……这么敏感，素质很好嘛你~”周铁的反应让对方感到新鲜，粗糙的外表下竟然藏着这么敏感的身子。

    对方的话语伴着热气吹在耳边，周铁羞耻得微微低下头，双眼依然紧闭，不敢看现在自己身处的状况。

    像是精雕细琢，那人摆弄着周铁的根茎，将阴毛仔仔细细地剃得一干二净。

    “自己掰开屁股。”对方让周铁靠着墙，“还差点儿。”

    周铁颤抖着听从对方命令，双手掰开了自己的臀瓣。隐秘的部位暴露在空气中，穴口的褶皱有些乌黑。

    “有经验的啊？”那人压了些香波抹在周铁后穴搓出些泡沫，“真看不出来呢。”

    周铁将头歪向一边，没有吭声，只是掐着自己臀瓣的手指又用力了些许。

    那人倒也不在意，就着泡沫，将穴口四周的肛毛仔细剃掉。逗弄般地用拇指和食指推开褶皱，受到刺激的穴口微微张合着。看着周铁轻轻皱着眉头轻颤着身子忍耐的模样，那人轻笑着不发一语。

    温水淋到身上，周铁却打了个寒颤。挨过了漫长的时间，对方的动作终于是结束了。然而原本隐藏在毛发下的肌肤却完全暴露出来，与其他部位不同的稚嫩，对外界的刺激也更为敏感。

    “很漂亮呢。”对方伸手抚着周铁带着胡茬的嘴角，“睁开眼看看。”

    周铁睁开眼，瞥向自己下体。泡沫和剃掉的毛发已经被冲干净了，挺立的根茎像是孩童手臂一般光滑，后穴也感到些柔滑的凉意。周铁瞪大了眼睛，但随即又低垂了眼皮，无法抑制的哀伤推着委屈和难过，但眼泪还是在眼眶里转着，憋得通红。

    周铁眼里情绪的转变，让那人觉着好笑又可爱。

    掂起周铁的下巴，对上了那双红通通的双眼。湿发贴着额头，水流滑到了眼角，又顺着脸颊滑落。看着周铁这副可怜又无助的样子，那人心里竟是生出了些怜悯。但随即又像是想起了什么，那人的眼里突然冷了下来。

    周铁没有看出对方的转变，只是任由对方将他的身子冲干净，又用干爽的毛巾擦干。

    挺立的性器因为少了毛发的覆盖而敏感了许多，透明的黏液冒出顶端，顺着茎侧滑下，刚擦干净的地方又是一片粘稠。

    周铁羞耻地佝偻着身子。刚剃过毛的地方暴露在空气中，黏液被吹干带来的凉意让下体更加敏感，已经完全兴奋的性器轻轻颤抖着。

    “进房间吧。”

 

 


	2. SF_11（2/3） 俺×铁

SF_11（2/3） 俺×铁 

     

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺

※ 不接受就别往下点了

※ 俺是相差20岁的无血缘关系弟弟（剧透么这（（大概会变成1/2吧这章

※ 好狗血啊这个情节

**※ WARNING：Prostitution·Fornication**

※ 可一想到我铁可是出来卖的，就，克制不住地，很爱很爱了

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    

    灯光已经调暗，空调温度也刚好，淡淡的薄荷茉莉味弥漫在房间。

    那人坐在床边，抬头看向周铁，朝他勾了勾手指。

    “来，”

    周铁咽了口口水，硬着头皮走上前，跪在对方双腿间。瑟缩着握住对方的根茎，周铁犹豫了一会儿，还是认命地张开嘴，含住了尚未勃起的性器。

    垂眼看着舔舐着自己阴茎的周铁，那人抚着周铁花白的头发，玩弄地卷着还湿润的发丝。

    房间里只听得见周铁舔弄的声音，吞咽口水的声音在一片安静中显得突兀又淫糜。周铁耳根发烫，悄悄地微微并拢了双腿，想掩盖两腿间的变化。因为以前那段不堪的经历，自己的身子有了见不得人的反射。虽然过去这么多年，但身体的记忆却一直都在。本已勃起的阴茎，因为口交这动作而更加兴奋了，穴口也有些难耐地微微张合着。

    然而，周铁的动作都被那人看在眼里。

    “痒了？”对方用脚趾勾着周铁的囊袋，顺着中线蹭到后穴抵着穴口，黏液也随之抹出一道银迹，“啧，真看不出来。”

    想隐藏的秘密被对方识破，已经有些胀痛的地方敏感得不堪一击，周铁被刺激得停了嘴，含着对方的性器挨过这一阵突然的刺激，胀大的龟头让周铁腮帮鼓起。皱着眉头，周铁差点就在对方脚趾的划拨下喷射出来。头顶传来的轻笑声中的蔑视更让周铁倍感羞耻。他没有应答，只是头埋得又低了些，重新开始舔舐的舌头也僵硬了些许。

    在周铁的卖力舔弄下，对方的根茎很快坚挺起来。感受着嘴里尺寸的变化，周铁对即将到来的侵入有些害怕，但也掩盖不住心底蠕动的兴奋。

    没有什么比身体更诚实的了。

    顶端的黏液不断冒出流下，滴落，在地摊上形成一小滩。

    周铁忍耐着胯下的性欲，卖力地用嘴套弄着逐渐胀大挺立的根茎。握着对方囊袋的双手也不断讨好般搓揉着，尽己所能地讨好今晚的客人。

    突然被掐住下巴，还没来得及反应唇上落下的亲吻，周铁就被推倒在床上。脚踝被抓住曲着双腿，对方扯过一个枕头垫在周铁腰下，填满了空虚又吃力的空间。双手被抓住压到头顶，周铁不敢直视对方的眼睛，撇过头，抓着枕头，咬着牙等待着对方下一步动作。

    像是不满，那人右手掐着周铁的下巴掰转过来，咬着周铁下唇的力道不带一点怜悯。左手抓住周铁脚踝，右腿顶着，压着将周铁的双腿分开。隐秘的后穴朝上完全暴露在对方眼皮底下，擅自开合的后穴完全不顾主人意志，只是自顾自地祈求着。

    血腥味散开，下唇的破口传来刺痛，周铁抓着床头的栏杆，指尖发白的压痕显示着对疼痛的忍耐，还有对欲望的压抑。

    那人将润滑油倒了些许到掌心，搓热了些，盖到穴口，慢慢推开，缓缓伸进手指，轻轻搅弄着。

    突然后穴传来温热的触感，温柔地触碰让周铁几乎要沉迷其中。探入深处的开拓也开来些许瘙痒。

    出乎他意料，润滑的进度比预想的要快得多。周铁微微开合的后穴像是饿极了一样，很快便吞进了对方半个手掌。虽然想顺势来个拳交，但那人还是决定了今晚第一场的开拓者。

    在舌头被侵入物卷起的那刻，同时而来的满胀感也让周铁浑身一颤。没有片刻喘息，节奏地撞击让周铁泪腺也随之失禁。抚上眼角的指腹带着温柔，泪液混着黏液，很快被风干，在脸侧留下一块薄薄的白斑。

    周铁咬着下唇，想压抑住丢人的呻吟。对方掐着周铁下巴，疼痛让双唇分开，随即对方将手指伸入唇缝，食指和中指夹着周铁舌头逗弄着。

    被对方手掌抵开的嘴酸胀不已，口水不自主地顺着嘴角流下。呻吟也失去了阻挡的关卡，宣泄一般地爬着对方的手指奔出口。

    “唔……呜呜……嗯……唔唔唔！！！”

    进出后穴的肉刃一点儿不留情，加快了速度，抽出的时候还带着肠肉滑出穴口。周铁被对方的手卡着嘴，只能不断呻吟着，希望后方拉锯的肉刃能停下。

    速度突然放缓了。

    周铁睁开紧闭的眼，瞥向对方。被对方垂下的额发遮住的地方传来刺痛，周铁瑟缩了下身子。

    那人一口咬住周铁胸前的乳晕，舌尖舔弄着已经完全挺立的突起。敏感点被刺激到，周铁僵直了背脊，像是离开水的鱼儿，在床上弹跳了两下，但仍然没有摆脱对方的钳制。

    不满足于舌头的舔弄，那人转而用牙咬住乳头。虎牙尖口磨着挺立变硬的果实，周铁受不了着刺激，双手推着对方的肩膀，想用力推开却又不敢。

    忍着胸前的刺激。才刚调整好喘息，后穴里埋着的性器又开始加速律动。

    对方的手离开了周铁的嘴，没了约束，在情欲的刺激下，周铁实在忍耐不了了。泪腺已经完全失禁，泪水从眼角滑落，渗入花白的鬓发。

    “……要……要……呜呜……”

    “要什么？”加快了胯下的顶弄，对方摸着周铁嘴角的胡茬，坏笑着问道。

    “进来……”

    “什么东西进来？”

    “你的……”

    “嗯？”对方重重地撞击了下周铁臀瓣，“说清楚。”

    “要、要……要肉棒！……唔唔……”

    “叫爸爸。”

    “……唔……爸、爸爸！要爸爸的肉棒进来！”摇晃着脑袋，被情欲冲走理智的周铁现在只想填满欲望，“痒……要重重的！痛痛的！”

    “真看不出来。”抓着周铁大腿向两边分开，那人加快了胯下的速度，“还挺会叫的啊。”

    羞耻心这种东西，一旦破开一个口子，接下来的撕裂也就不算什么了。理智在消失前的一瞬唤起了周铁对过往那段经历的片段回忆，过往经历的反射依着情欲的宣泄回应着，不知羞耻的祈求和现在老朽的外表形成了可笑的反差。但回忆的片段也只是一闪而过，羞耻感很快便被眼下的情欲覆盖。

    沉溺在欲望中的周铁已经不知道自己在说什么了，只是随着对方的顶弄，在欲海中浮浮沉沉。

    似乎是被和周铁外表完全不同的淫语刺激到了，对方胯下的动作逐渐加快加重，咬着乳头的牙齿也越来越用力。

    破口的刺痛很快被舌头扫过安抚，周铁不再克制喉间的呻吟，推着对方肩膀的手也变为软软地搭着。

    “唔……快、快……要……”

    想要伸向下体安慰自己的手被对方抓住了，颤抖不已的下体因为前列腺被撞击而颤抖不已，周铁只好咬着自己半握着的拳，努力转移注意力却又不可得。

    一阵腿软，周铁浑身颤抖不已。

    被干到射精。

    顶端喷射出的白稠洒在对方和自己的小腹。忍耐不了的酸胀感刺激得眼泪无视肌肉的收缩而汹涌涌出，咬在口中的手指也破了皮。被自己划开的口子渗出几滴血珠，才刚冒出，便被席卷入的舌头卷走血腥，又强硬地用沾着血腥味的舌头挤开半合的牙关，勾起舌尖分享着这腥甜。

   肠壁内感到一股烫热。对方的精液毫无阻碍地喷射在周铁肠道内，烫着内壁的褶皱。前端刚发泄完，后穴的刺激又给这高潮余韵添了几分带着舒爽的颤抖。

    抓着枕头一角，周铁将半边脸埋入枕头，克制不住从后穴蔓延开来的爽感和颤抖。周铁咬着枕头，紧闭着双眼，皱着眉头，挨过这一波波涌来的快感。

    咬住喉结的牙关松开，双唇顺着向上覆盖住周铁的嘴唇。舌头粗暴地舔开紧闭的牙关，缠上周铁的舌尖。和刚才粗暴进入完全不同的温柔亲吻让周铁几乎要忘了这只是场交易。刚刚过去的高潮在这亲吻中也渐渐平复了余韵。

    分开的唇瓣牵着一道细细的银丝。周铁眯着眼缝，对上了对方的注视。

    瞳孔里映射出的是张年老衰驰的脸。

    周铁闭上了眼，但瞳孔里那人花白的胡茬和带着皱纹的眼角，都给自己添了几分羞耻。

    对方又低下头，亲吻落在周铁唇上。厮磨着，温热的触感让周铁产生了错觉，似乎是恋人间做爱后的调情。

    大概是高潮后的脆弱，周铁抛开了其他，只是将注意力集中在唇上的触碰。双手犹豫着，最后还是颤抖着抱住了对方的后脑勺。

    交易也好，只要一会儿。只要一会儿，抛开那些烦恼，只有单纯的欲望满足。

    抚着周铁的侧脸，亲吻持续了许久，温柔的触感让周铁几乎忘了眼下的境地。

    腰侧突然被掐住了，那一小块被掐住，揉捏着。

    周铁吃痛地睁开被情欲染红的双眼，不解地看着对方。

    “疤痕还在呢。”

    周铁突然浑身一颤，抵着对方的双手害怕地想要瑟缩收回。

    “……哥。”

    “不记得我了吗？”

    “哥为什么不回来呢？”

    “哥说过最喜欢我的。”

    “哥喜欢被人干吗？”

    “哥从来没有对我那么笑过。”

    “……骗人。”

    听到对方突如其来的控诉，原本已埋藏在心底的记忆被粗暴掀开。周铁看着上方面无表情可眼里又带着委屈与悲伤的的人，过往的记忆走马灯般的闪过脑海。

    愉快的，悲伤的，不堪的，不舍的。

    “我一直在看着哥。”那人低下头，用力咬住了周铁的锁骨，“可是哥却忘了我。”

    锁骨传来的疼痛让周铁皱紧了眉头。双手在半空犹豫了一会儿，还是慢慢捧上对方的脸颊。

    周铁闭上了眼。

    “没、没有……”

    

  


	3. SF_11（3/3） 俺×铁

SF_11（3/3） 俺×铁 

     

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺

※ 不接受就别往下点了

※ 貌似终于玩儿了尿道play啊我！为自己打call！

**※ 回忆里有提及强暴情节**

※ 尝试了Dry orgasms。这太有意思了！我铁太爽了吧！？

※ 就，希望下次SF的我铁能更贱些

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    

 

    片刻沉默之后，那人用领带将周铁双眼蒙上。领带绑得略紧，周铁稍稍挣扎了下，还是顺从了。

    从来没有想过会再和家人有所交集，更没有想过会和他在这种情况下相遇。已经被埋藏在心底匣子里的回忆，在撬开了锁之后就抑制不住地向外涌出。那些不愉快的画面，和眼下不堪的状况，周铁不知道更想逃避哪一个。

    双手被拉起，手腕被拷在一起。

    周铁不知对方的打算，但清脆的金属碰撞声，在眼睛被蒙住一片漆黑的情况下，听来更让人不安。周铁微张着口，犹豫着要不要说点什么。

    正在犹豫的时候，周铁口里被塞进了一颗球，皮带绕过脸侧在脑后扣紧。

    犹豫着的不安变为了害怕。

    “哥戴起来……确实很漂亮呢。”那人指尖抚着周铁脸颊，声音里带着黏腻的迷恋，“起来吧。”

    周铁被对方拉着起了身，又顺着对方的引导，下了床，挪动着地方。

    门窗拉开的声音让周铁瑟缩了，他犹豫着停了脚步。

    “听话。”耳边攀上了不容拒绝的低声命令，“哥需要钱吧？”

    周铁心里被刺了一下，微微低了头，再次迈开的步子多了僵硬。

    上半身被压低，双手被扣在栏杆上。双腿也被分开，顶入了一根棍子，脚腕也被固定在棍子的两头。

    初秋的夜晚有些凉，微冷的空气包裹着周铁。尽管被蒙着双眼，但周铁也知道自己的姿势是多羞耻。被口球卡住而不能合上下巴，口水顺着口球的洞眼滴落到地上。

    因为双腿被顶开而闭合得有些紧的后穴再次被侵入。周铁轻颤了下身子，但随即握紧了拳头，皱着眉头等着对方的再次进入。

    但那人似乎不着急，探进的手指慢慢转着圈，指腹蹭着肠肉的褶皱，似乎在寻找着什么。

    “唔！”周铁突然闷哼了下，感觉一道白光顺着背脊爬上劈开脑神经，腿软得就要跪下，但被对方扶住了。

    “这里吗？”体内对方的手指曲起关节，抠着那一点。

    周铁颤抖着双腿，握成拳的双手也改为抓住横栏。透过口球的喘息带着湿润的淫靡，周铁徒劳地吞咽着，喉结上下滑动，忍耐不住的快感让他紧绷了身体。

    他勃起了。

    似乎在对方料想之中，勃起的阴茎很快被对方握在手中，包裹套弄着。后穴里对方的手指还在抽动，但却大发慈悲地绕开那一点，前端在套弄下又开始不由自主地挺立。

    透明的粘液冒出龟头，被对方的手指带着抹遍根茎。

    前后都被掌控在对方手里，周铁颤抖着，已经没有心思去忍耐这份羞耻了，沉浸在生理快感中的他只想尽快到达那一点。

    在周铁快要高潮的时候，那人却停了套弄的手，后穴里的手指也抽了出来。黏腻的汗水和肠液让手指抽出时发出了一声轻响。虽然快感让周铁鼓膜有些发蒙，但这声轻响还是清晰地传到了他耳里。周铁喘着气，颤抖着双腿，不自觉地向后翘起了屁股，像是在追着对方的手指。

    “哥还真是骚。”对方轻笑着，拍了下周铁屁股，“还有东西想跟哥玩儿呢。”

    龟头被卡住，传来的触感让周铁猜是金属，但却没有金属的冰凉。周铁感觉有东西深入尿道口。从来没有被开发过的地方，因为粘液的润滑，对侵入的异物也竟然没有过多的排斥。

    周铁不知对方在做什么，就算知道了，他也无力阻止，只能顺从接受。

    敏感的顶端传来些许的震动感，像是在旋着螺丝。周铁还在迟钝地反应着身下的情况，但尿道口被扩张的陌生感先一步掠夺了他的认知。

    “……唔……唔唔……！”

    略凉的空气顺着被扩张开的尿道口窜进，从未有过的感觉让周铁害怕不已。后穴被侵入已经是他对这方面最多的认知了，他从来没想过排尿的地方也能被这样扩张。

    满意地看着两根棍子随着上紧的螺丝撑开尿道，那人将指尖盖上尿道口，又拿开，粘液让这动作带上了啵地一声轻响。被褪下包皮的龟头在刚才套弄的刺激下早已胀大充血，被指尖这么一点，又是刺激得一阵轻颤。

    忍不住轻掂着周铁的略微颤抖的阴茎，那人在周铁尿道口落下一个轻吻，“哥的这里的小嘴也很可爱呢。”

    羞耻和快感让周铁泪腺变得脆弱，渗出的眼泪沾湿了领带。

    那人站起身来，绕到周铁背后，掰开周铁的臀瓣，将自己已经硬挺的性器戳入那已经湿润的穴口。掐着周铁的腰，那人开始了顶弄。

    周铁被顶得上半身向前，额头抵着横栏。被塞满的充实顶开了羞耻，周铁的喘息混着口水透过口球变了调。周铁忍不住跟着对方的节奏，摆动着臀部，为了能更加紧密地吞纳那根贯穿他身体的性器。

    “哥，有人在看你呢。”

    沉浸在抽插快感中的周铁，听到耳边传来的话，突然清醒了一些，瑟缩着身子就想向后躲，后穴不自觉地绞紧了，前端的黏液也渗出更多。

    “哥被人看会有快感吗？”对方禁锢住周铁的身体，一字一顿地在周铁耳边低声嘲笑着，“像以前一样吗？”

    周铁浑身一抖，他知道对方说的是什么。

    那天他又被继父压在床上，几乎认命般地承受这强暴时，他转头看到了没关好的门缝里那双清澈的大眼。周铁红了眼睛，无声做着口型，让他不要看。但像是被惊吓到，门缝里那双眼瞪得大大的，却没有挪开。周铁只好撇过头，羞耻地紧闭着眼睛。但那双眼睛却在脑海里挥之不去。更令周铁羞耻的是，在那双眼的注视下，他的生理反应比之前来得更加激烈。

    挨过身上的暴行之后，周铁无力地转头。那双眼还在，但不再是惊吓般地睁大，眼里让人发寒的冷静让周铁以为是错觉。之后每次被强暴时，那双眼都会出现在门口。虽然不想承认，但周铁知道，自己在那双眼的注视下到了一次又一次高潮。

    那人掐着周铁的臀侧，继续着胯下的顶弄。周铁被顶得往前，额头抵着栏杆，压出了红印。

    烟灰零星洒落了些在周铁后腰，粘着汗水。烟味飘散开，呛得周铁有些咳嗽，脸也因此更加涨红。

    突然腰侧传来碾压的刺痛，被烫伤的疼痛让周铁浑身颤抖。扭着腰想要躲开，但烟头却追着压上，重重的，将烟头熄灭在那一点。

    “这样哥身上就只有我的东西了。”

    颤抖着身子抽着气，周铁反应着对方的话。好一会儿，他才反应过来对方指的是他腰侧的疤痕。某次被继父几个酒友轮暴时留下的。后来烟头烫伤的地方结痂了，但每次结痂的时候却被对方目无表情地揭开，几次反复之后，疤痕就这么留下来了。周铁每次都不解，但对上那双已经染上和年龄不符的成熟的眼睛时，他心软了，畏缩了，默许了对方的任性和残忍。

    在后穴里性器的抽插下，被烫伤盖了些的快感又攀上神经。已经酝酿许久的欲望裹着周铁浮沉着，情欲渐渐扫去了理智。周铁由着身子随对方的顶弄而摇晃。

    “对了，”那人像是想起了什么，“我这里可以看到哥的家噢。”

    罩住眼睛的领带被扯开，虽然在夜里，但月光洒下的光亮还是让周铁晃了下眼。脖子被勾住，拉着抬起了下巴。

    “喏，你看那里。”

    被对方掰转着脸，周铁被干得有些涣散的眼神满满聚焦着。

    周铁才发现，这里和自己住的地方就隔了一条街，这栋楼在沿街的一侧。从这里看过去，自己那个破败的烂尾房尽收眼底。虽然楼层高，但还是能看清自己家窗口的亮光。

    和趴在窗口的小狄那小小的身影。

    “唔……”周铁撇过头，闭着眼。这样的暴露太出乎他的意料了。

    “哥能看见吗？”强行将周铁的脸掰着对着那个窗口，“哥在做的事情，那孩子知道吗？”

    周铁浑身一僵，没有应声。只是挣扎着想要后退。

    但后方又开始加快的顶弄让周铁措手不及，被撞击得不断往前靠，胸口压着被拷住的手腕，胸口之上已经探出了阳台栏杆。肠道内壁那一点又被无情地撞击着，丝毫不给他喘息的时间，只是一下一下，狠狠地撞击着。

    “那孩子好像看向这里了啊。”

    不、不要看……不要……

    “他出房间了呢。”

    不要……

    “哥不看一下吗？他好像在招手啊。”

    不……

    周铁紧闭着眼挣扎着转过头，想要逃避。但胯下却不自主地令人悲哀地更加挺立，后穴也收缩了肌肉。周铁为自己的生理反应感到羞愧。快感和羞耻撕扯着理智，周铁摇着头，就要到达高潮。

    “……骗你的。”

     体内的那点被缓慢又用力地蹭过，周铁忍不住到了高潮。阴茎抖动着，被撑开的尿道口射出的却不是精液，而是流出了更多的透明黏液，再接着失禁般地喷射出积攒的尿液。尿水打在栏杆的玻璃挡板，流下形成一滩睡水洼。

    对方抽出了性器，没了支撑，周铁腿软地慢慢跪下。拷在横栏的双手吊挂着身子，周铁无力地靠着喘气，嘴巴已经被撑得酸胀不已。膝盖跪在尿水形成的水洼，被滑得让双腿更大开了些。周铁已经顾不得了，内壁和阴茎还在轻颤，高潮还在延续。

    “哥的高潮……真是惊人呢。”

    那人蹲下身子，迷恋地摸着周铁的脸，指尖在嘴角的胡渣摩挲着。

    堵着的口球被拿掉，周铁还来不及闭上嘴，就被一个吻覆上。对方的舌头探进，勾起周铁有些发麻的舌头，搅动着。周铁木讷地随着对方舌尖平复着高潮的余韵。

    在被吻得快要缺氧时，那人停了轻吻，慢慢滑出周铁的口，离开前咬着周铁的下唇厮磨，留下了浅浅的齿印。

    周铁喘着气，通红的眼睛呆呆地看着眼前似笑非笑的脸，又无力地扭向一边，涣散的眼神像是在看着那一点透过玻璃的亮光。

    就算透过磨砂玻璃，也还是那么清晰又刺眼。

    


End file.
